


Rex Saw A Jedi

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Totally Not Patreon Prompts lol [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan is lovingly mentioned but never seen, Pre-Relationship, clone feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: On Kamino, before the War, Jedi are a myth to the clones. Sure, they're taught the names of all the ancient Masters, the levels within the Jedi hierarchy, the ins-and-outs of how best to die for them, but they've never actually *met* a Jedi.Rex is convinced he's just seen one, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess what? I'm making a new series! I can't, ah, say *why* on here, but rest assured it isn't anything having to do with Patreon.
> 
> I mean pfft, what even is Patreon? A new Eevee evolution? Ha, hahaha.
> 
> And it's not like there's more information about it on my Tumblr blog. None. You shouldn't even bother looking. In fact, I don't even *have* a blog. Sorry I'm being so deceitful!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> -Pop

Red hair.

That was the first thing Rex noticed about the mysterious guest that had been daft enough to land during a storm. Red hair stained dark by the rainwater that plastered it to a long, pale neck, yet strands of golden fire still stood out beneath the harsh lights of the cloning facility. The next detail was a beard, scraggly and unkempt, then sea-foam green eyes like the planet-wide oceans of Kamino. The outfit came last, almost as an afterthought, and he never did catch a glimpse of the lightsaber that had been dangling at the stranger’s hip.

Rex knew the the bearded man was a Jedi long before he knew his name. He couldn’t say how or why, though chances were that the billowing cloak played a good part, but some part of him knew, instinctively, that he had just seen his first Jedi in the flesh. By accident. And it had lasted for all of fives minutes.

“Banthashit,” Cody said the moment Rex recounted the tale to him over the 1800 meal. “You were just imagining things.”

“I was not,” Rex insisted. “I swear, I saw a Jedi walking down the southern corridor with Lama Su. He was being taken to Jango’s rooms.”

Cody raised both his eyebrows in silent doubt, and made a swipe at Rex’s plate with his fork. Rex let him. He had other things on his mind aside from food.

“Jango hates Jedi,” Cody said through half a mouthful of synthetic protein chunk. It didn’t have an official name, and the Kaminoans had insisted on calling them ration bars. The clones all called them _osik_ bars.

“Yeah, so?” asked Rex.

“So, why would someone that hates Jedi invite one over?” Cody chuckled and took a sip of synthetic blue milk from the cup on his dinner tray. “This is why I got the Commander rank before you did, you know.”

Rex repeated his words at him low under his breath, and took the chance to swipe something off of Cody’s plate.

“Hey!”

“Fair’s fair,” Rex muttered as he nibbled on what was left of Cody’s _osik_ bar. Yet his appetite continued to escape him, and eventually he dropped it onto his tray with a sigh. He couldn’t stop thinking about his Jedi.

 _His_ Jedi. Now that was definitely a thought that could get him decommissioned if the Kaminoans got wind of it.

Cody bumped Rex with his elbow, dragging him out of his thoughts. He had a worried look on his face.

“Don’t get bent outta shape about it, _vod_.” Cody said. “We’ll meet the Jedi soon.”

Rex hummed in response, before standing up from the table. He was about to say, “I’m heading to the barracks,” but before he had a chance to, the sound of running feet drew his attention.

He turned (along with the 2,000 other clones currently in the mess hall) as one of their own stumbled in, frazzled and out of breath. It was one of the boys from the younger batches, the one that had become rather infamous when he decided to tattoo a number to his temple despite all the regs.

“...fight…” The boy mumbled between deep, gulping breaths.

“What, kid?” someone asked.

“Speak up!” another shouted.

“Get back to your lessons! We ain’t hiding you from the Kaminoans,” a third added in.

“A fight!” The boy shouted in earnest. “Jango’s fighting a Jedi, I saw his lightsaber and everything!”

The ensuing wave of quiet didn’t last long before a rolling susurrus of voices consumed the mess hall. In a flash, everyone was on their feet. When Rex looked back to Cody, his brother was standing as well. Their eyes met for a moment, and Cody smirked at him.

“I guess we should go find out the name of your Jedi, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Rex narrowly miss meeting Rex's Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, folks. It seems this fic was rather popular, so it got a continuation and from how things are going, it's gonna get more whether or not peeps want them! Goddamn plunnies, amirite? But for now, I'll just play it safe and leave it with no question mark chapters.
> 
> Before I start, real quick thingie: A few of the ideas (without spoiling too much, the ones regarding Rex's hair and personality) are lovingly borrowed from a meta post by [**thefreelancerdivision**](https://thefreelancerdivision.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and added onto by [**norcumi**](https://norcumi.tumblr.com/).[This](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/166850422509/norcumi-tygermama-thefreelancerdivision) post to be exact! 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> -Pop
> 
> PS: A special shoutout to the peeps that made this possible. They know who they are ;)

By the time Rex and Cody reached the scene of the fight -- a landing platform on the complete opposite side of the facility from where they’d been -- the place was already crawling with Kaminoans, and a semicircle of curious clones had formed around their investigation area. Lama Su was at their forefront of the Kaminoans with the sort of extreme look of displeasure on his face that would tell any sensible clone to stay far, far out of his away.

Cody nodded towards Lama Su. “We’re gonna go ask him where the Jedi went.”

Rex blinked at him. “What? We’re obviously not allowed to--”

Cody gave him a smile, already moving forward through the crowd. “You and your rules, Rex. C’mon. D’you wanna know the Jedi’s name or not?”

Rex sighed. “Wait up,” he said, following after Cody as he pushed his way through the crowd. By the time they arrived at the front, the Kaminoans were already ordering the clones to disperse. Cody kept moving forward with determination, Rex tensely on his heels.

“You know, a name isn’t worth getting reconditioned over,” Rex hissed in his brother’s ear, despite the sinking feeling of dread over the thought that Cody would agree with him.

But Cody did not slow down. “Nobody is getting reconditioned, and we aren’t breaking any rules,” he hissed back. “You have valuable information that the Prime Minister needs to hear, that’s all.”

“About _ what?” _

Cody considered a moment. They were both now in the direct line of sight of one of Lama Su’s advisors, and she did  _ not _ look ready to be argued with. “I haven’t figured that part out yet.”

“Are you  _ serious, _ you--”

“Shh!” Cody stopped suddenly, causing Rex to nearly barrel into him, and straightened up. Rex did the same, more out of habit than anything else. 

“Ma’am.” Cody greeted, his tone level and stern, yet respectful. 

The advisor looked them both over once. “CC-2224, CT-7567, every clone has been advised to leave this area until further notice.” she stated, without emotion nor insistence. Only pointing out a fact.

Cody nodded, and glanced at Rex. “Understood, ma’am, but 7567 saw the Jedi before he went after Jango and Boba. He has information that could be pertinent to the situation.”

The advisor focused her wide-eyed gaze on Rex. “Is this true?”

Rex dipped his chin down once, without thinking. “Yes.”

The advisor gazed at him with a moment longer, and then turned and went over to Lama Su. Cody and Rex remained standing where they were. It wasn’t long before the advisor returned, this time trailing far behind Lama Su. The Prime Minister and Head of the Tipoca City Cloning Facility was the type of being that valued perfection above all else, and because of that Rex was wary of him, always had been. While blond hair wasn’t the type of extreme mutation that called for genetic therapy or termination, it certainly stood out as an undesirable trait, a deficiency, a  _ mistake. _ It was obvious by Lama Su’s minute look of disdain when he focused on Rex that that was still the case. He should have shaved his head this morning. At least his eyebrows were dark.

Rex steeled himself. “Sir!” he greeted, echoed by Cody.

“CT-7567,” Lama Su responded coolly. “What pertinent information do you have for me?”

Here it was. The moment of truth, and Rex had nothing. He hesitated a second too long, and Lama Su repeated the question, impatience obvious in his tone. “ _ What _ pertinent information?”

Rex swallowed, and opened his mouth. But before he could form any words, Cody cleared his throat beside him.

“Sir, apologies,” Cody said, his expression not once changing with the lie. “I’m the one with the information.”

Lama Su’s eyes flicked towards Cody, the disdain draining out of their grey depths.  _ As they should, _ Rex thought. Cody was the perfect example of a perfect clone. It was impossible not to trust him.

“I does not matter which one of you has this information, only that I receive it,” said Lama Su, a hint of annoyance still in his voice.

“Shortly after the Jedi entered Fett’s quarters, I spotted him leaving with something. He may have stolen something from Jango. Perhaps that sparked the fight?”

Lama Su’s thin lips pursed together. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “It shall be investigated. You may leave now.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex and Cody said, and in the next breath they were walking back inside.

“I hate that guy,” Cody grumbled as soon as the doors had slid shut behind them.

“Yeah…” Rex said, rubbing a hand across his scalp. Cody caught him doing it and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry we didn’t get the name of your Jedi,” he said, lifting up his hand to knock Rex’s aside and ruffle his short hair. 

Rex smiled a bit. “S’alright.”

“At least we know he’s definitely a Jedi. That’s not something to scoff at!”

“We already knew he was a Jedi. That kid said--”

“Mm, because everyone is gonna believe Rex has a crush on a Jedi just because a batchling said it was a Jedi,” Cody snorted. “Now, Lama Su himself? The entire platoon is gonna be talking about it in less than an hour cycle.”

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

Cody chuckled. “And tomorrow? I bet the whole facility will know about  it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE SOME CHARACTERIZATION!
> 
> I hope you don't mind me rambling in my A/N. Read any of my other stories and you'll know that I love doing that. Anywhom...
> 
> You're probably wondering why Rex is such a limp noodle, especially considering how badass he is in the show! Well. In TCW it's pointed out that he was a lot like the clone Dogma as a younger clone, and add that to the meta Nor presented in that post I linked above (where he had to be extra careful considering he had the blond hair genetic mutation), and I'm enjoying the hell out of hesitant Rex who has occasional sparks of his future gives-no-fucks self.
> 
> Cody, on the other hand, is painfully under-characterized in the show. I'm talking we don't know shit about him other than he can banter with Rex. I believe they did that on purpose, and personally I like it. It leaves more room for me to have fun! So, in this fic, Cody starts off as a bit more caution to the wind. He's confident, he's a Commander meaning that he *knows* he's skilled, and he's kinda sorta taken Rex under his wing. They're batchmates, don't get me wrong, but Cody starts out ahead of the curve compared to Rex and Cody is 500% the mother hen type that is all like "I must protect". to anyone within a parsec of them.
> 
> And no, he doesn't have his scar yet. *grins evilly*
> 
> (LOok at ME. PLOTTING FOR THIS FIC ALREADY. Gosh.)

**Author's Note:**

> Might'n this be continued? Mayhaps.


End file.
